Earth's Mightiest Halfa
by mrastounding
Summary: My take on what would happen if Dani was one of Earth's mightiest heroes; Hank/Janet; Thor/Jane; Dani/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thor the Mighty meets the Ghost Girl

"New York City: the movies make life here seem SO amazing," Dani Specter, formerly known as Dani PHANTOM, mused to herself as she roused herself from her sleep. She had been considering changing her first name as well, but felt that she owned it to her cousin to show she still looked up to him. Still, it was difficult going through life going through life as a ghost of herself, no real name to speak of and having to run from a battle as to not be picked up by social services. She sometimes wished she had stayed with her cousin, Danny Fenton, aka Danny PHANTOM, after the events of the Diasteroid. In the end, however she knew that she needed to make a life for herself on her own terms.

Sure, eating out of dumpsters and sleeping in a shipping container was HARDLY her idea of living, but what else could she do, since she didn't officially exist. Before she could ponder the matter further, however, a strong force dented the wall of the container she was in from the outside. Taking this as her cue to, as her cousin would say, "go ghost," she transformed into her ghost half and phased out of the metal box JUST in time to see a large man in a red hood holding a woman hostage with a crowbar. "Back off, blonde," the figure stated to a man wearing Viking-esque clothing, "or Florence Nightingale here is going to get the worst headache of her life!"

The Viking, having not noticed her yet, stated, "Have you no honor?" "Not even a little," was the large man's reply. Taking this as her cue, Dani blasted the crowbar out of the man's hand and declared, "Then I'm guessing you're familiar with sneak attacks." "Who are YOU supposed to be?" the man retorted, to which she replied, "It's Dani: Dani Specter." "FINALLY!" an unknown voice declared, before an ecto-blast hit her from behind, "I was beginning to think I'd lost your trail."

"Skulker?" she asked, genially surprised, "What are you doing here? You get tired of being beaten by my cousin?" "I decided to mix it up a little," the ghostly hunter declared, "and see what YOU have to offer in battle." "Another time, creature," the Viking declared, JUST as a hammer came out of nowhere and slammed into the mechanical ghost. "Perhaps I should have waited before striking," Skulker admitted, deciding to flee for now.

"I appreciate the assistance, young one," the Viking replied, before turning to the woman who was held hostage, "but you who have no powers, no armor, no weapons: why would you risk your life to tend the wounded?" "Because they needed my help, so I helped them," she said sincerely, "I'm a paramedic: it's what I do." "Well said, miss…" Dani said. "It's Jane, Jane Foster," she replied. "I am…" the Viking began as a thunderclap interrupted and Dani's ghost sense went off.

"Thor!" another voice began. Turning, Dani saw ANOTHER Viking stand beyond a portal, who declared, "I bear a grim message from thy father, Odin. He calls you home: Asgard is under siege." Her ghost sense going off again told her that whoever this "Odin" was might need her help. "Fare thee well, Jane Foster," the Viking known as Thor declared, as he flew off towards the portal. "Wait for me!" Dani all but demanded, just BARELY going through the portal herself.

Line break, line break, line break…

"Worry not, Heimdell," Thor declared, "I shall fell a Frost Giant in your name." "That's the LEAST of your worries," Dani declared, her ghost sense going off once again, "I may not know much about wherever it is I am now, but I'm pretty sure that ghost attacks aren't normal." "A mortal?" Heimdell inquired, to which the ghost girl shock her head, "I'm only HALF-mortal." "I sense that you have experience in fighting with spirits," Thor mused, to which Dani quipped, "That's an understatement."

"Whatever thee plan to do, do quickly: the siege is already under way!" Heimdell declared. Nodding, Thor and Dani took off. Some creatures that reminded her of Johnny 13's Shadow were the first opponents they faced, which turned out to be the ghosts that Dani sensed earlier. "Be careful," Dani warned, "I've faced a foe similar to these guys: normal attacks won't work on them." "Why not?" Thor inquired, as his hammer went right through the creature. "THAT'S why," she deadpanned, before sending a barrage of ecto-spheres in all directions, taking out the majority of the Ghouls. (author's note: that's what I'm calling these creatures, which are of my own design: think of them as the embodiment of Loki's many lies)

"Impressive," Thor declared, before summoning an electrical surge that took out the rest, "though perhaps we should focus on THEM now." Looking to where he was jestering, she saw what looked to be ogres made of nothing but ice. "What are they: Frost Giants?" Dani inquired, to which Thor simply said, "Indeed."

(space bump)

Elsewhere, a black bird resembling a raven was observing all this. Flying to the throne room, it squawked a few times. Odin, after listening for a while, nodded. "My son," he sighed, "Finally." Pausing, he considered the young mortal girl. He sensed something different about her. "When this is over, I must speak with this 'Dani Specter'; she and I have MUCH to discuss," he mused.

(space bump)

Panting, Dani let out a long sigh. "This isn't going as well as I'd hoped," she admitted. "Fret not, young one," Thor assured her, "This ends NOW!" Seeing him charge up his hammer, Dani smirked, remembering something she had picked up on while in the Ghost Zone. "I couldn't agree more," she stated, her eyes beginning t o glow, "Let's see if these abominable snowmen deal with a taste of their own medicine." With that, she produced a freeze blast that knocked them off their feet, but only for a moment. "Okay, mental note: ghost ice doesn't affect giant snowmen that much," Dani mused to herself, before powering up her ecto-blasts, "Should've stuck with THIS!"

A good five minutes later, or there abouts, all the Frost Giants had fallen. Before they could celebrate, however, a dark blast threw them through several walls. Just before she passed out, she noticed a figure wearing a helmet floating towards Thor.

Line break, line break, line break…

"I do believe she's waking up," a sage-sounding voice declared. "She is lucky, then: not many with her apparent vulnerability to magic experience Loki's power at such a large scale and live to tell the tale," a feminine voice remarked. "Oh, my aching everything," Dani groaned, before grimacing and grabbing her side, which was apparently bleeding. "I wish I could repair your wounds myself, but I fear that it may only do more ill to you then aid you, young warrior," a large figure with a white beard declared.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Dani said with panic. "Fret not," declared the sage-sounding voice of a man in white armor, "You are quite safe; I am Balder the Brave, and you are in Asgard, receiving what little treatment we can." "Tis unfortunate that your apparent half-dead state prevents us from doing more to thank you," the voice of a woman in armor declared, "I am Lady Sif, and these men behind me are the Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg."

Looking down on herself to see that she was now in human form, she heard the bearded figure declared, "Truly you are a wonder: a mortal with a spiritual form." Blushing, she sighed, "Thank you for your kind words, but I'm not really one-of-a-kind. You see…" "No need to explain yourself," the figure assured, "After I noticed your presence here, I decided to, as you humans say, do some fact checking: I know all about your unnatural birth by the hands of a villain the mortals call 'Vlad Plasmius.' I also know your connections with one 'Danny Phantom,' to whom I owe much: his capture of the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, was well timed, given his unintentional release happened during my slumber."

"Rest assured however," the figure declared, "We are still grateful for your services to a land not your own, so if there's anything you need…" "I appreciate the offer, Mr.…" Dani said with hesitation, to which the figure stated, "You may address me as Odin." "I appreciate the offer, Odin," Dani began again, "but I'm not sure if I can ask of what I want, or rather if I SHOULD." Giving a tired, yet knowing, look, he stated, "Very well, I shall leave you to go to your home: I hope we meet again someday." Raising his scepter, he produced a portal. After a moment of hesitation, she transformed into her ghost form and flew threw it, JUST as Thor threw Loki into the room.

(space bump)

Upon realizing that she was back home, Dani flew a few yards, hoping to find someone who was a doctor or something. However, fate had other ideas in mind. It seemed that whatever that guy in the antler helmet did to her, it drained most of what little energy she had left. Needless to say, she began to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was a window of a room full of insects, as well as what looked like a young couple, which she would inevitably crash into.

Next time: The Phantom in the Ant Hill


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Phantom in the Ant Hill

"I don't believe it: she's waking up!" exclaimed a sugary female voice, to which a calm masculine voice replied with, "Looks like you were right, Pym." "Ugh, I officially HATE magic," Dani said to nobody in particular, before realizing she was in human form in a room full of official looking people. "Calm down, miss," a blonde figure in a lab coat replied, "Everything's going to be alright: nobody is going to turn you over to the authorities." "A little late for that, don't you think?" she quipped gesturing to the guys with guns behind them. "Relax, Danielle: they're just stationed here as a precaution," declared a brown woman who looked to be in a position of power.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" the ghost girl demanded. "Don't worry: it's quite safe here," stated an African-looking man with an eye patch, "My name is Director Nick Fury, this woman here is Agent Maria Hill, and the couple who happens to own the apartment you crashed into are known as Dr. Henry Pym and his partner Janet van Dyne, also known as Ant-Man and Wasp." "We brought you to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier after my instruments detected some abnormalities in your biology," Dr. Pym explained, "If you don't mind, how did you survive such an endeavor?"

Thinking a bit, Dani replied, "The last thing I remember, I was being told me he couldn't help treat injuries I had gotten helping this guy called Thor fight some ghostly invaders and ice behemoths in a place called Asgard. I still wonder if he survived that dark blast from that man in the antler helmet." "Sounds like she went up against Loki," Janet remarked, to which Dr. Pym nodded, "So I guess my anti-matter antidote is effective on ectoplasmic entities." "Pym, try using smaller words: we're dealing with the clone of a 14-year-old boy hear," Director Fury chided.

"You…You know?" Dani asked, more frightened than ever. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has actually been investigating the former Billionaire Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmuis, for quite some time," Agent Hill replied, "Rest assured, however, that we don't hold the connections you appear to have to him against you." "Ever since Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, helped the world survive the incident with that asteroid a while back, we've taken upon ourselves to be prepared, just in case the world faces another hostile takeover of the ectoplasmic variety," Director Fury remarked, "but right now, we have other issues to deal with."

"He's right, kid," Janet declared, "I don't want you be forced to have to steal for food any more then you do." As if on cue, Danielle's stomach growled. Smirking at the ghost girl as she blushed, Dr. Pym replied with, "Let's see if we can't find something for you on the Helicarrier's galley."

(space bump)

"We'll need to fill out a LOT of paper work, but I think you'll like living with us," Janet declared as they exited the Helicarrier's cafeteria. "Not trying to sound rude," Dani stated looking at Dr. Pym, "but I'm going to need a little more time before I'm ready to call someone my father again." "I kind of expected that," the male scientist said with a nod, "and I won't pressure you into anything you're not comfortable with." It's at this point that the ghost girl walked full tilt into a young boy around her physical age, resulting in the spilling of her drink and the dropping of HIS water bottle.

"Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," the boy stated, to which Dani, who hadn't looked up yet, said, "It's fine: I'm sort of good at being invisible." Reaching for her drink cup, she found herself accidently initiating hand-touching with said boy. Finally looking up at him, she nearly gasped, as this boy, from the leather pants to the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo sweatshirt and even to the smoky eyes and dimpled skin, was absolutely GORGEOUS. Blushing as she pulled back, the boy, who was equally red, stated, "I'm sorry, but I really can't see anyone NOT being able to notice you." "I, uh, certainly hope not," she found herself saying.

Writing something down on a slip of paper, he handed her what seemed to be a random set of numbers. "Look me up sometime, okay?" he stated, before walking into a trash can, then laughing it off as he enter the cafeteria. Lightly smiling, she looked up to see her soon-to-be foster family smirking like idiots. "SOMEBODY'S got a crush!" Janet declared. "What? NO! I just meet him!" Dani yelled, trying to force back a DEEP blush. "I wonder if her original was this clueless," Dr. Pym mused.

"Don't be silly," she declared, redder than ever, "I don't even know who he is!" "He's Nathan, Agent Jimmy Woo's nephew," declared the voice of a blonde agent, "He recently started coming here to train in our junior cadet program. My name's Clay Quartermain, by the way." "So, he comes here a lot?" Dani couldn't stop herself from asking. Simply giving a slight smirk, Agent Quartermain simply stated, "The Director wants to talk to you and your new guardians on the bridge."

(space bump)

"I don't like it," Dr. Pym suddenly declared as the trio walked towards around what seemed to be the command center of this flying aircraft carrier, to which Dani huffed, "I didn't think I'd be THAT bad to be around." Gaining a slight blush, he declared, "Sorry: what I meant was it seems a little fishy that Fury wants to see us right after adopting a human-ghost hybrid." "Just try and relax, Hank," Janet chided.

"I see the new family is getting along nicely," Director Fury remarked. "We appreciate the tour, and for helping us to get small girl off the streets," Dr. Pym began, "but I'd like to get an update on the Big House Facility: I'm a little concerned, frankly." "The Big House?" Dani inquired, to which Janet stated, "The ever ironic name of the world's smallest prison." "I was directly involved in its creation to HELP people who's genetics have been altered," Hank regaled, "They need CURES, and criminals need rehabilitation, not punishment: I can't help but notice that not a single person has been discharged yet."

"You'll have to trust us: we know what these guys are capable of," Fury declared, "but I'd much rather talk about the possibility of you working for us: with your powers, S.H.I.E.L.D. could…" "Stop right there, Director," Dani suddenly declared, "I'm willing to step in and help when needed, but I will NOT be anyone's toy soldier." "Easy there, Danielle," Hank chided, while Janet stated, "You MAY have struck a nerve there, Fury." Sighing with resignation, the Director continued, "Perhaps I DID jump the gun a little, given the history of at least one of you, but you can't stop thefts of super weapons with…"

"Quiet," Dani suddenly declared, to which Janet stated, "Dani, you shouldn't interrupt people like that." "No, seriously: be quiet," Dani chided, scrunching her face, "I thought I heard something: almost sounds like two people the size of ants having a conversation about a major jail break or something." "It's probably nothing that S.H.I.E.L.D. can't handle," Director Fury declared, "but just in case, Quartermain: bring up the security footage of the micro-cameras in the Big House."

The conversation seemed to be over when all was said in done, so they decided to rewind the footage to where it looked like it started. This is what they saw: (author's note: dialogue taken from the micro-episode, "The Big House.")

Whirlwind: You can't do this… Can't hold the Whirlwind…

Mad Thinker: Please, Whirlwind, stop: you're embarrassing yourself

Whirlwind: I'M embarrassing myself? YOU'RE the one who's just giving up! Why aren't you trying to get out of here?

Mad Thinker: Try? I have already calculated 11 different ways to escape from this prison: I choose not to

Whirlwind: Why not?

Mad Thinker: I don't need to

Whirlwind: Who…Who are you?

Mad Thinker: I am just a simple thinker, though some call me mad. You see I've done the math: this is one of four super villain prisons, each holding some of the most powerful criminals on the planet. Catastrophe is inevitable; all systems break down; we will be free, and soon

(space bump)

The new family had only just gotten back home, with an appointment on the Helicarrier in a matter of days already scheduled, but Jane couldn't contain herself any longer. "How'd you hear all that?" she demanded, to which Dani shrugged, "I didn't: I only just barely picked up the last bit. Had I been in my human form, I'd have missed it completely. My senses in ghost form ARE heightened, after all." "I'm a little more concerned about what that person Whirlwind was talking to said," Hank admitted, "Something tells me that something big is coming our way." Remembering how Skulker had tracked her all the way to New York, Dani nodded. "You have no idea how right you are," she thought to herself.

Next time: Breakout, part 1


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry it took so long: had a bit of a glitch on my computer a while, so I pretty much had to re-type the whole thing. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 3

Breakout: part 1

"I don't know what's weirder," Dani mused to herself, "That I'm heading for my first day of school at the technical age of 13, having apparently been living on her own for a year and a half, or that I'm actually looking forward to it." She STILL couldn't believe that a year had passed since she was "born" OR that Vlad had implanted some of her original's memories into her. At any rate, she hoped that she could make a few friends on her own. All these thoughts were running through her head as she rounded the corner full tilt into someone else.

"Twice in one week?" Dani exclaimed, not yet looking up, "I know that I'm unnoticeable at times, but this is ridiculous." "You don't have a lot of friends, do you?" inquired a familiar voice. Looking up, Danielle realized that she had once again run into Nathan Woo, literally. Suppressing a blush, she declared, "Well, you don't exactly have time for that when you're running from a horrible father figure. And that sounded better in my head." Chuckling at her predicament, Nathan helped her up.

"It's alright: our mistakes are what make us unique," he said with a smirk, "I'm Nathan, in case you're wondering." "Danielle, but call me Dani, with an 'I'" the ghost girl introduced, before asking, "Could you tell me where 'home room' is?" With a nod, the SHIELD agent's nephew led her to their mutual destination.

(space bump)

As soon as break period hit, Dani let out a disgruntled sigh. "Everything okay?" declared a feminine voice that reminded her of Desiree, in a "I know that's not her" sort of way. Looking over, she saw a girl about her age who could have easily passed for Jackie Chan's daughter, if not for the tie-dye skirt she was wearing, looking her over with a curious expression. "Let's just say I wasn't being careful what I wish for, this school wouldn't even be here right now," Dani declared.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the mystery girl declared, the female halfa beginning to turn away from her, "When my cousin told me about the existence of that genie ghost or whatever, I almost started stopped blowing out my birthday candles." At this, Danielle stopped full tilt. "How does your cousin know about Desiree?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh, sorry: where are my manners?" the girl said with a blush, "Stacy Sanchez, and as for your question, I have a cousin in Amity Park who follows the activities of one Danny Phantom like a love-sick puppy or something: every once in a while she sends me a text with info about his allies, his enemies, and/or the ghost boy himself."

As if on cue, the popular girl's cousin felt vibrating in her pocket. "Ugh, really?" Stacy groaned, "What is it this time? 'Feminine Phantom look-a-like seen in New York': is this for real?" "You have NO idea," Dani mumbled to herself. "What was that?" Stacy asked, to which Dani quickly exclaimed, "NOTHING! I mean, uh, why haven't you teased me about what I said about my background like just about everyone else?"

Before she could reply, however, a new more shrill voice declared, "Hey loser: you done talking yet?" Dani growled as a brunette in a cheerleader uniform walked over to them. "Beat it, Muwny: just because we both live a high class life doesn't mean we're friends," Stacy remarked. "Wow: we're using last names now, are we?" the brunette scoffed, before directing at Danielle, "Too bad you don't have one, huh?"

Before Dani could respond, however, Stacy declared, "I'm warning you, Brittney: knock it off." "Why should I?" Brittney declared, "That freak's not worth anything: her own father didn't even want her." At this, Dani burst into a sprint into the hallway. Locking herself in the janitor's closet, she began to weep.

(space bump)

After who knows how long, she heard a knock on the door. "Dani, you okay in there?" she heard the voice of Nathan inquire. "I don't want to talk about it," she admitted, beginning to calm down now. She heard some rattling for a while before the door opened, much to her surprise. "Thank you, escape artist camp," Stacy remarked holding up a bobby pin, before she directed at Nathan, "You owe me $5, by the way."

As he grudgingly gave her the cash, he sat down next to Dani and embraced her. As she began to tear up again, Stacy declared, "Listen: Brittney doesn't know what she's talking about…" "Okay, stop right there," Dani deadpanned, "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right: I'm NOT worth anything. Heck, I'm not even a real person!" "What?" Stacy gasped, wondering if she heard that right.

"Dani, you can't possibly think that…" Nathan began, only for her to scoff and said, "When you get back to S.H.I.E.L.D., ask to see my file, if they even had one before you ended up giving your phone number to a clone!" Wide-eyed, Nathan declared, "That was YOU!?" "What are you guys talking about?" Stacy demanded. "This," Dani deadpanned as she let her transformation take hold. Before either of them could respond to this, the warning bell told them to get to their next class. "I'll explain at lunch," Dani declared, "That is, if you feel like I'm worth your time."

(space bump)

As she sat in the corner of the lunchroom, she kept scolding herself mentally. What had she been thinking, revealing what she was to them? Okay, she had been emotionally unsound from the comment Brittney gave her, but she may as well have placed a sign on herself saying "Do not befriend." "Vlad was right: I AM an imperfection, a mistake…" she said out-loud. "Not to us, you're not," Stacy declared as she and Nathan sat down beside her.

At Dani's dumbfounded look, Nathan declared, "What? You really think I'd leave a girl I gave my number to hanging?" Giving him a mirthless grin, she stated, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew I was supposed to be a boy." At their confused faces, she sighed, "Long story short, I'm a failed clone of Danny Phantom made by Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius. I have my originals powers, as well as few of his memories. As freaky as it may seem, Vlad was the closest thing I had to a father and he tried to kill me so he figure out why I lasted so long."

Looking up to see if they were still there, she wasn't surprised that neither face showed any emotion at the moment. Figuring she had said more than they could accept, she sighed and started to get out of her seat. "Where do you think you're going?" Nathan demanded, as Stacy declared, "Yeah, you really think your friends are going to just let you walk away?" At this, she stared back, shocked beyond words. "But I…" she began, to which Nathan simply placed a hand on hers.

"You know WHY I gave you my number back on the Helicarrier?" he declared, "I did it because I could tell just by looking at you that you were unique. Maybe genetically you're supposed to be a boy, but personality-wise you're NOT Danny Phantom: you're Dani Specter." "Besides, even Brittney or my cousin for that matter can say they're being raised by Ant Man and Wasp," Stacy said with a grin, before adding, "By the way, your secret's safe with us." "You mean that?" Dani inquired, to which Nathan declared, "We won't speak to a soul about it." "You just did," the ghost girl remarked, to which they all laughed.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake momentarily. "Was that an earthquake?" Stacy inquired. "Couldn't be: it was too sudden," Dani remarked. As everyone was wondering what was going on, Nathan's wrist communicator started to beep. "S.H.I.E.L.D. command, this is Director Nick Fury: I'm declaring an Omega Level emergency; every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, every Hulk Buster unit, the US armed forces, they are all now under my direct control." The exact same thought ran through the trio's mind: "That doesn't sound good."

To be continued…

Next Time: Breakout, part 2


End file.
